¡TÚ!
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Un curioso regalo desencadenara una tarde de infierno a Mephisto, ¿obtendrá recompensa o solo más dolores de cabeza? Nunca hago resumenes como dios manda, ale, nenes, disfrutad Pareja: MephistoXRon


Mephisto había recibido una caja, una muy curiosa caja de cartón con agujeritos a los lados. Era una bonita tarde alrededor de las cinco o las seis, en la que disfrutaba de su acostumbrado té con pastas, admirando el panorama de su escuela desde el gran ventanal, sonriendo tranquilamente y quizás escuchando música clásica. Esa era la hermosa rutina en la que se había metido, y acostumbrado durante meses y meses, tanto en invierno como en otoño como en primavera y verano. Y todo fue perturbado ligeramente por aquella caja.

Solo una nota.

"Espero que te guste hermano" era de Amaimon.

-Vamos a ver~-la abrió con cuidado, deshaciendo los lazos que la mantenían abierta.

Dentro había un trapo blanco con dibujitos. ¿Ya esta? Para un simple trapo una caja tan grande, sabía que Amaimon no era mucho de costumbres humanas, pero esto ya era un poco preocupante, debería apuntarlo a un curso que daba un demonio para infiltrarse entre humanos y comportarse como ellos, esta no era la primera vez que hacía algo con claras intenciones de parecer un regalo hecho a corde con la sociedad humana, y claramente, se había equivocado más de una vez, dándole ciertos yuyus a la gente que había estado presente. En serio, tuvo que pagar un transplante de corazón a un pobre anciano que se quedó muy WTF cuando vio los tentáculo/Dientes de un Lilluya.

Ah, espera, si se fijaba bien no era un simple trapo blanco con dibujitos, había un bulto. Su siguiente hipotesi era que debía tratarse de algo de comer, normal, Amaimon estaba con la cultura japonesa y su gastronomía que no cagaba, literalmente, su error fue comerse unos moniatos como si fueran cacahuetes, pasó todo el fin de semana que se quedó encerrado en el baño. Mephisto siempre recordaría esos dos infernales días como la peor tortura nasal que humano o demonio podría sufrir. Así que esperaba que no fuera algo de ese estilo, levantó el trapito y lo siguiente que vio fue una bola de pelo negra que se movió nada más le fue arrebatado el trapito blanco con dibujitos. Dicha bola dio un saltó enorme hacia su cara, haciéndole dar un mini grito y echarse hacia atrás en su sillón, que del impulso le hizo caer al suelo. Se sobó la cabeza, la bola negra había desaparecido, y su sombrero también...

Miró alrededor, y al distinguir el sombrero blanco moverse de un lado a otro, supo que esa cosa estaba debajo.

(Ahora señores y señoras, por favor metedle música épica a lo piratas del caribe o Aion a esta escena, que lo merece, el grado de dificultad que vereís no tiene precio)

Mephisto saltó sobre el sombrero, que hizo un derrape como si le presintiera, haciendole darse contra el suelo nuevamente, estiró un brazo hacia el gorro y este se movió de nuevo hacia la derecha esta vez. El sombrero se fue "corriendo" hacia otro lado, luego a otro, a gran velocidad, con Mephisto corriendo detrás, sin darse cuentas que corría en círculos. Se coló entre sus piernas y esta vez Mephisto logró atraparlo, al levantárlo no había nada, así que supuso que había salido corriendo a un nuevo escondite, se colocó el sombrero...grave error...en seguida sintió pinchazos en la cabeza, de garras y dientes.

-¡WAAAAGHH!-se quito el sobrero e intentó agarrar a la bola de pelos, que le mordió la cabeza haciendole dar un salto, tropezarse con la alfombra arrugada y darse de frente contra el marco de la puerta- ¡Ostia terrible!-se agarró la frente por dónde salía un poco de sangre, la bola de pelos saltó de su cabeza al sofa y se giro a mirarlo- ¡TÚ...!-gruñó con muchas venas en la cabeza y una mirada asesina.

Un gato negro pequeño, de ojos azul cual zafiro todo digno y orgulloso se paseaba por el sofa, le devolvió a Mephisto una mirada entre traviesa y de esas tan cabronas que te da un gato que parece que hasta lo disfruta el haberte jodido. Levantó el culo enseñándole la cola con altanería, todo señorito y chulo. Eso colmó todo el enfado que tenía el demonio director encima, ¿qué mierda de broma sin sentido y de mal gusto era esta? Amaimon iba a pagárselas caras, muy caras. Solo cayó en el hecho de que Él era un demonio y poderoso justo ahora, se dio mentalmente un facepalm porque su preciosa cara ya había recibido suficientes hostias y maltrato por ahora. Chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que el gato quedara atado con una cuerda y cayera rodando del sofa, provocando una risa cruel en Mephisto.

-¿Y ahora qué, bola de pelos? ¿No te pones tan chulo verdad?- lo agarró del rabo dejandolo boca abajo- Vamos, si maúllas con lástima y pidiéndome perdón aún me planteare no raparte a cero.

El gato haciendo gala de su arrogancia y orgullo no se rebajó ni a un siseó, solo usó el impulso de balancearse de detrás a adelante para abrir la boca y morderle la nariz a Mephisto que dio semejante grito que casi destrozó los cristales del despacho, soltara al gato al suelo y se agarrara la nariz cagándose en toda la estampa de ese gato. Eso fue el colmo, el colmo de lo jamás colmado. ¡Ese puto gato iba a mala leche, fue a mala leche con todo! Oh, pero eso no iba a acabar así, le pisó la cola deteniendo su inútil intento de huir, el gato miró hacia atrás estrechando los ojos ante la sádica y enloquecida de Mephisto que le sonreía aún aguantándose la nariz herida.

-Oooh, ¿a dónde vas minino~?-lo agarró del cuello y salió del despacho.

No le importó lo más mínimo la mirada de algunos alumnos o profesores, usó sus poderes a medio camino porque no quería tardar ni un minuto más en llegar a la cocina. Abrió la puerta de par en par, sorprendiendo al demonio de la cocina masculina, que preparaba un estofado. Apartó al demonio, echándole alegando que no querría ver lo que estaba por suceder en esa cocina, mismo demonio salió escopeteado más que asustado estresado porque algo en su instinto de cheff le decía que su cocina acabaría mal.

Mephisto abrió la olla del estofado y miro al gato con la sonrisa tan estirada que le haría la competencia al joker.

-¡Ahora veremos si es verdad que el estofado de gato sabe bien!-lo lanzó a la olla, cubriéndola y asegurándola.

Escuchó el grito del gato y sonrió torcido, dándose la vuelta y se colocó bien la chaqueta, respirando tranquilo y contento después de tan ardua batalla con el gato de los cojones. A ver si así aprendía, bueno, aprender poco porque estaría muerto, y no le importaba ser tacahado con el estereotipo de que los asiáticos comían gato, porque se lo iba a comer solo por el gusto de hacerlo a más, él no era un asiático sino un demonio. Y si ya les tachaban de comer humanos un gato poco importaría, ¿no?

Solo el sonido de la olla saltar por los aires y casualmente, no en serio, casualmente golpearle en la cabeza y hacerle ir hacia delante que si no es que se aguantacon las manos en la mesa se la hubiera comido, si es que hoy parecía su día de puñetera mala suerte, no había cojones a que le saliera algo bien y todo por ese gafe de...GATO?!

-¡Nyagh! ¡Quema! ¡Quema!-gritó, prcisamente el "GATO" porque de eso poco, lo que veía era un chico, DESNUDO sentado sobre la olla con las manos atadas y el rostro ligeramente sonrojado por la calor, era pelinegro, de orejas alargadas como él y ojos azul cual zafiro, dandole una mirada que...bueno...

(Yo ((Con un megafono)): música epica y camara lenta por favor)

La nariz de Mephisto explotó en sangre ante semejante imagen erótica del chico gimiendo por que se estaba quemando el culo, su mandíbula podía llegar al centro de la tierra como sus ojos se dilataron y despues se pusieron en blanco mientras su nariz seguia chorreando, al final, acabó por desmayarse cayendo hacia atrás con el mayor dramatismo posible.

-Ohhh my Satán~~ Thank you for that wonderfull view~ -canturreó con voz orgásmica mientras lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos, él que se había leído de los doujinshi yaoi más hard sobre la tierra acababa de presenciar una imagen perfectamente adaptable a un manga, oh si tuviera una foto, ¡Ah una foto! ¡UNA FOTO! Una vez cayó al suelo a cámara lenta (y música épica) al rebote del impacto sacó una cámara apuntando hacia el chico aún sentado sobre la olla con las manos atadas.

...

PUta vida...

El chico saltó de la olla justo cuando el flash se disparó, quedando la imagen de la foto borrosa. Y la cara de Mephisto arrugada y resaca como si no hubiera bebido agua en años y fuera por un desierto. ¡Maldito Gato! ¡O Chico! ¡Lo que fuera!

Este saltó sobre la mesa, seguía obviamente desnido, pero el caldo y restos de comida cunbrián un poco su trasero y partes íntimas, a eso también añadamosle que tenía una cola larga negra, como la de un demonio por la punta tener más pelo acomulado. También con restos de comida, por eso la sacudío un poco y los restos le dieron al antes perfectamente blanco traje de Mephisto. El alma inexistente del director demonio tuvo que haber salido de su cuerpo ante eso, en serio...Pero parece que los milagros sí realmente existen, el consecuente catastrófico chico gato del que Mephisto denominó que seguramente era un demonio gato, miró a Mephisto con lo que parecía una expresión de arrepentimiento. Sonriendo seductoramente, se colocó en una pose sexy mostrando sobretodo el trasero y la cola bien enrollada en las piernas, y le guiño un ojo.

-Nyaaann~~-canturreó sensual.

A Mephisto le bajo la sangre de la cabeza a otro sitio ante eso, rápidamente cogió la cámara de nuevo y enfocó al chico, que hijo de la gran puta que de nuevo nada más a punto de tirar el flash se movió quedando de nuevo borrosa.

-¡TÚ...!-gruñó rojo de ira completamente, en serio su cara parecía una tetera a punto de explotar.

El chico río traviesamente con una mano cubriendo su boca, pero no fue todo de otro salto al suelo salió por la puerta riendo y corriendo por los pasillos desnudo. Mephisto se levantó en seguida, vale, tenía que ponerse serio, ¡Pero ya! Saliò corriendo tras él gritándole que parara y a eso, de repente el chico se detuvo, dio media muelta y estaba en frente de Mephisto, le cogió por los hombros y con una mirada brillante junto sus labios, dejando al director de piedra, quizas por la impresión o por lo dulces que sabían esos labios.

El chico despegó despegó sus labios y le acaricio las mejillas, dejando ambos labios muy juntos.

-Me llamo Rin, no tú, nyaan~~ jejejeje~-volvió a dalre otro beso antes de desaparecer.

Mephisto aún en su shock solo vio la figura de una bola de pelo negro salir por la ventana.

Las siguientes horas las pasó tratando de calamar sus instintos primarios en su baño, de donde salian constantes sonidos guturales y placenteros. No llamó a su hermano hasta cuatro horas despues, este le respondio que era un regalo por su cumpleaños adelantado, que cuidara bien del gato y cortó la llamada.

Bueno, cuidarlo...sí podría decirse que sí, porque lo encontró durmiendo en su cama cuando fue a acostarse, aún desnudo y ahora en forma de chico dormia como un gato, al oírlo entrar abrió un ojo y se colocó en otra postura sexy.

-¿Juegas conmigo, amo miau~?-se abrió de piernas.

Ok, cuando directamente Mephisto cerró la puerta con seguro y se fue quitando la ropa, se tiro practicamente sobre él, pero Rin ya no estaba en la cama sino que en la ventana en forma de gato, riendo.

-Maldito gato...-murmuró contra la almohada con mala leche, luego sintió unos brazos rodearle por la espalda, al girarse vio a Rin vestido con un pijama de verano abrazandole, encima suya y dormido- eres un puto gato cara dura...

-Jejejeje-rio travieso.

El director demonio pensó en miles de maneras de joderle, lo podía hacer pero...ver esa expresión calmada en su rostro...suspiro y dandose la vuelta, queando ahora Rin tumbado sobre su pecho, lo abrazó.

Mañana ya sería otro día.

Pero hoy enterraron el hacha de guerra para disfrutar de una curiosa, extraña, pero misteriosamente agradable compañia.

Pero mañana iba hacerle mil y una putadas a ese gato por la tardecita que le dio.

FIN~


End file.
